regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 144
Zweihard Recap Day 161 aka 1510-04-30 Zweihard Blacksteel at Blacksteel Keep, In the forge with Dunhilda with the mithril ore. He makes sure to cast purify on the Ore as they smelt it. It ends up being 15 pounds of mithril, worth around half a million copper coins. Also as a lightweight material it can go on to create far more than another 15 pounds of another material could do. For now they are turned into 11 sheets of mithril (worth 21 mithril coins worth each) and 19 mithril coins left over. Dunhilda creates a mould for some halberd heads. Zweihard sends 2 messages out using his clerical abilities, hoping to contact his brother, Thane Einhard Blacksteel, and recall him home over the Grell invested Mithril Mine. Day 162 Zweihard making a halberd. Zweihard's halberd doesn't turn out well, so he has to start over tomorrow. Zweihard goes to bed to rest early. Overnight he as he sleeps, Zweihard recalls that his Sayor Cleric Talent allows him a +1 to a smithing attribute per cleric level. Day 163 Starting over again, Zweihard start making a halberd each. At first it goes much better for Zweihard, but as he is working on the balance, he ruins the halberd head. Day 164-165 Zweihard spends some time making a stone axe with a magical spell to test out the range of the spell. Zweihard then starts again working on the halberd. He manages to finish this one. Quality: Hardness 32, Balance 28, Flexibility 33, Sharpness 31. (1d12 on crits and needs to clear by 8 to crit.) He then imbues it with Hellish Halberd. The weapon is worth over 50,0000 copper. He uses stone shape to make a stone handle with Alligator Leather grips. Day 166 Zweihard works on a new 3rd level spell called Zweihard's Grips (This spell imbues a weapon with a greater bless spell, granting +1 to hit and saves as per the bless spell, lasting for 1 week per caster level. The leather used must be harvested by the cleric and be of superior quality, and must be integrated into the weapon somehow: e.g. wrapped in the handle. This spell does not stack with bless or aid.) Zweihard applies the Blessed Leather Grips to the new halberd. Day 167 aka 1510-05-06 Zweihard is out of the forge for the first time in almost a week. Zweihard is delivered a note from Einhard's Camp, but not Einhard. The seal is broken. The replying officer says that Einhard away from the camp at the moment, but the officer will pass on the message when they see him next. Zweihard climbs to the top of Blacksteel Keep and looks around the Hemdorkas Hills. He sees a storm coming from the east. He then visits Priestess Johanna and returns the augury bones of the First Thane. Johanna is worried, feeling something bad is coming. Not just the rising threat in the east, but something else in the west. Zweihard Epilogue On June 14th 1510, the surviving members of Thane Einhard Blacksteel's forces return to Blacksteel Keep. Thane Einhard Blacksteel's forces have been reduced suffering heavy casualties of all of the forces. Einhard himself is injured and carried back to Blacksteel Keep. It appears the Orcs and Hobgoblins of the Hemdorkas Hills have a cease fire in order to deal with Einhard's Army, then on top of that a group of cyclopses arrive and make things worse. There is no news of Grell Attacks, yet. EXP: 1000exp each class (15382 total each class) by Matthew Burger ]] Malcifer Recap Malcifer Winter character creation. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Zweihard Blacksteel Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes